


Days of Future Prydestar

by LadyLustful



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Falling In Love, Teenage Dorks, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: In the altered, improved timeline teenage Warpath dreams of a slightly shittier alternate universe and falls in love.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/James Proudstar
Kudos: 3





	Days of Future Prydestar

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha call these two together? Prydestar? Warpryde? Shadowpath? Warcat? Shadowstar? Jitty? idk they're cute in a 'these two dorks deserve nice things" way.

„Kitty, I …”, as he spoke those words he felt the world around him explode. The last thing he saw in life was the slight body of Shadowcat being thrown like a rag doll by the blast.

James awoke with a curse, bolting upright in bed. It had been the umpteenth time he had dreamed of dying, differently each time. And each time, he saw another apocalyptic alternate present or possible future, another unlikely but terrifying scenario. The thing connecting them was his classmate – in most, she was with him, pressing on his wounds as he bled out, watching with horror as he fell from some great height, fighting alongside him before the mechanical momnstrosity of an assassin got in a lucky stroke – and the accompanying feelings he had for her – love, regret, a sense of wasted time.

In this time, he didn't even know her that well – she was the brown-haired girl from Logan's defense class – but in this time they were alive and safe, still with their whole lives ahead of them to develop the kind of relationship the dream-him regrets not having with her.

So that day after class he walks up to her and says: „Hello, my name is James. I like Quantum Leap and the Ramones and I've got a bit of a crush on you.”


End file.
